Historias de época
by PichiLG
Summary: Serie de OS/short fics relacionados con la época del año. No esperen un fic situado en un momento determinado de la historia, más bien serán del tipo "Halloween, Navideño, de San Valentín, etc." A ver qué tal salen, espero que los disfruten.


***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Las historias son mías.**

* * *

****Época: Halloween**

**Tengo miedo, ¿me besas?**

Noche de Brujas. Alice Cullen organizaba una fastuosa fiesta de disfraces desde hace cinco años. Todo había empezado como una reunión, pero le gustó tanto su propia organización que terminó haciéndolo una tradición. Las fiestas resultaban memorables y además, tenían el típico concurso de disfraces que involucraba como premio un fin de semana, para dos, en Aspen en una propiedad de los padres de la chica.

Edward estaba poniéndose su disfraz para la fiesta que organizaba su prima Alice cuando sonó su celular.

—Diga…

—Ed… Edward… —La voz temblorosa de Bella se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa Bella?

—Edward, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Bella preguntó dudosa—. Escucha, llamé a Jasper pero no me respondió, debe estar ayudando a Alice con la fiesta —intentó explicar. Jasper también era primo de Edward, era el hermano de Alice y desde que conoció a Bella se había mostrado interesado ella, aunque nunca habían llegado a nada porque la chica no sentía lo mismo por él.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?...

—Alguien está en mi casa… —susurró.

—¿Tus padres?

—No, ellos fueron a casa de mi abuela y regresan hasta el domingo.

—¿No será el chofer o alguien del servicio?

—Les dieron estos días libres por las festividades.

—¿Ya te asomaste?

—Sí, pero no vi nada, sólo se escuchan ruidos.

—¿No será un gato?

—Ash, Edward… olvídalo, llamaré a alguien más —dijo molesta.

—Tranquila Bella. Termino de ponerme el disfraz y paso por ti para irnos a la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vaya prioridades, Cullen. Lo dicho, mejor llamo a alguien más, para cuando tú vengas sólo encontrarás mi cadáver en el sótano.

—No exageres, Bella —suspiró—. Está bien, me terminaré de cambiar en tu casa, voy para allá.

Edward llegó diez minutos después de haber colgado. Vivían en el mismo vecindario, así que sólo metió lo necesario en una mochila y, debido a lo cerca que vivían, decidió ir caminando, esperando poder ir a la fiesta en el auto de Bella.

Las casas en el vecindario eran grandes, tan grandes que prácticamente los vecinos ni se hablaban. Uno que otro asentía con la cabeza cuando coincidían, pero no era nada cercano ni familiar. La relación de los Cullen con los Swan era distinta porque tenían negocios complementarios y habían resultado socios en algunos, pero no porque fueran familias demasiado sociables. Incluso Bella y Edward no eran los mejores amigos, pero se llevaban bien, eran parte del mismo grupo.

La casa de Bella estaba oscura. Edward cruzó el gran jardín delantero con cierta frustración por no haberse podido tomar el tiempo suficiente para prepararse en su casa, pero ya estaba ahí, así que tocó la puerta.

—¿Bella? —entró. Conocía la casa, así que no era un completo extraño—. Bella, soy Edward, ¿en dónde estás?

Comenzó a caminar por la estancia e intentó encender la luz, sin embargo, todo permanecía oscuro.

—¡Maldición! Bella se asusta y se va la luz… Genial… —dijo para sí mismo—. ¿Bella? Soy Edward… —siguió llamando mientras se acercaba al pie de las escaleras, cuando escuchó un ruido en el primer piso.

—Bella… ¿qué haces? No estoy jugando —Comenzó a subir con cuidado porque sólo estaba iluminado con la luz que entraba a través de las ventanas.

Una vez en el piso de arriba Edward volteó hacia el pasillo. Estaba demasiado oscuro pero sabía en donde se encontraba la habitación de Bella y se dirigió hasta ahí. Al entrar se sorprendió, la habitación estaba completamente desordenada, la cama revuelta, los cajones abiertos con la ropa tirada por todos lados, el vestidor igualmente desordenado, la ventana de la habitación y la puerta del baño abierta. En ese momento se preocupó.

Con bastante precaución caminó alrededor tratando de ver si Bella estaba en algún lugar o bien, tratado de comprobar si alguien había entrado a robar… o algo peor.

Buscó en la habitación algo que pudiera funcionar como arma para defenderse. Cepillo, peine, espejo, lámpara, maquillaje, discos, libros… nada. Removía un poco los cajones hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención.

—¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? —En su mano tenía un vibrador morado mientras él sonreía tratando de no imaginarse a Bella usándolo—. Enfócate Cullen —se reprendió a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, al no encontrar nada más, decidió que tal vez el "aparatito" podría funcionar como arma de defensa y salió de la habitación con él.

Era una situación algo desesperada, ¿cierto?

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo poniendo atención a si escuchaba algún ruido. Intentó abrir la puerta que encontró a continuación pero, al parecer tenía llave, pegó su oído a la puerta y al no escuchar nada, continuó.

Se sentía estúpido. Iba caminando por el pasillo oscuro de la casa de Bella con un vibrador en la mano esperando encontrar… ¿qué? ¿ladrones? ¿un monstruo? ¿fantasmas?...

—¡Mierda! Tal vez debería llamar al 911… —murmuró.

Comenzó a sacar su celular del bolsillo cuando escuchó ruidos de nuevo y se puso alerta. Siguió caminando y al cruzar una pequeña puerta, de pronto sintió como alguien lo jalaba del brazo al interior intentando cubrirle la boca.

—Shhh… —Escuchó mientras sentía una pequeña mano en su pecho y otra en el filo de sus pantalones.

—¿Bella? —susurró mientras estrechaba sus ojos para tratar de mirar en la oscuridad.

—Sí, soy yo… Shhh… Creo que hay alguien en una de las habitaciones —dijo tan bajo que apenas la pudo entender.

—¿Estás bien?... Voy a llamar al 911.

—No, espera.

—Bella. Si son ladrones es mejor que venga la policía —trató de explicarle.

—Es que… No creo que sean ladrones, Ed.

—¿Qué dices?

—Yo creo que… son fantasmas —dijo un poco apenada.

—Bella, por favor… Es Halloween, pero… ¿fantasmas? —Edward se irguió tomando valor ante la declaración de Bella, si no eran asesinos ni ladrones sino gente muerta, bien podría hacerles frente.

—Edward, hablo en serio.

—Bella, si son fantasmas, escondernos en este armario no servirá de nada.

—Sí, tal vez.

—Escucha —En ese momento la tomó de los brazos y Bella notó que traía algo en la mano. Ambos miraron hacia donde Edward estaba empuñando el vibrador y volvieron a mirarse con cierto nerviosismo. Bella porque había reconocido su vibrador y Edward porque se sentía estúpido con aquello haciéndolo pasar por un arma.

—¿Edward?

—Ahhh… yo… bueno… entré a tu habitación y cuando la vi así… buscaba… bueno… es que… —balbuceaba tratando de explicarle aquello cuando escucharon otro ruido y ambos se quedaron callados.

—¿Escuchaste? —preguntó Bella que instintivamente se había acercado un poco más al cuerpo de Edward.

—Sí. No estoy seguro de que sean fantasmas… O son demasiado ruidosos.

—Shhh… —Bella puso suavemente su mano sobre los labios de Edward pero no la quitó inmediatamente. Ambos se miraron en la oscuridad, estaban bastante cerca.

Más ruidos, esta vez un poco más fuertes que los sobresaltaron y Bella no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

—Tranquila, Bella —La rodeó con ambos brazos y apretó ligeramente su abrazo. El movimiento fue suave y al quedar su cabeza a la altura de su cuello no pudo evitar aspirar el olor de su cabello—. Chocolate…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella en voz baja y Edward reaccionó. Había cerrado los ojos, aspirado el olor a chocolate del cabello de Bella, y la estaba abrazando cuando dijo "chocolate".

—No, nada… Es que… hueles bien… hueles… a chocolate —dijo un poco nervioso mientras Bella sonreía ampliamente sobre su pecho.

—Tú hueles… como a café recién hecho —dijo divertida.

—¿Café recién hecho?

—No —se separó para mirarlo, pero sin soltar el abrazo—. En realidad hueles… —cerró los ojos y aspiró lentamente llenando sus pulmones del olor de Edward que quedó congelado al mirarla. Había sido algo muy simple, pero le había parecido extremadamente sexy— hueles a… a ti.

Edward sonrió y suavemente la empujó hacia atrás un par de pasos hasta que se toparon con la pared a espaldas de Bella. Aún estaban abrazados y Bella lo miraba sorprendida conteniendo una sonrisa.

En un momento, él comenzó a agacharse mientras cerraba los ojos, ella estiró un poco su cuello para alcanzarlo en el camino y también comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Sus labios se encontraron.

Primero, una ligera presión que mantuvieron por algunos segundos. Después, él comenzó a repartir pequeños y suaves besos por toda la extensión de sus labios mientras ella sonreía. Ambos entreabrieron los ojos y humedecieron sus labios con la punta de su lengua. Soltaron una pequeña risa contenida con los rostros a escasos centímetros cuando él acunó su mejilla con una mano y ella cerró de nuevo los ojos…

Esta vez no sólo presionaron sus labios, ambos abrieron sus bocas ligeramente permitiendo que el contacto de sus lenguas se incrementara paulatinamente. Fue un beso más intenso y apasionado. Bella, que tenía a Edward abrazado por la cintura, lo presionó más contra su cuerpo y él pudo sentir la excitación en sus senos. Edward aprovechó el movimiento de Bella y la aprisionó más contra la pared, la mano con la que acariciaba su mejilla pasaba también por su cuello y por su cabello mientas la otra se movía suavemente en su cintura pasando peligrosamente por el inicio de su trasero. Si no fuera porque aún traía en la mano el vibrador, sin duda lo abría apretado.

Se besaron por varios minutos. No tenían noción del tiempo, pero tampoco les importaba. Apenas se separaban para tomar aire, pero sólo el necesario y de inmediato volvían a capturar sus bocas.

Ella comenzó a subir su pierna por el costado de la de Edward y él acariciaba su muslo llegando a su trasero, aún con el vibrador en la mano, mientras sus besos comenzaban a explorar su cuello.

Bella comenzó a soltar algunos gemidos y pasó las manos por su cuello internando sus dedos por el cabello del chico, que comenzó a gruñir por el contacto.

—¡Bella! —un grito los hizo separarse. No del todo, aún se abrazaban y, sin decir nada, mantenían sus frentes juntas mientras recuperaban el ritmo normal de su respiración.

—¡Bella! —la voz era de Rosalie, una amiga de ambos—. ¡Bella! ¿En dónde demonios estás?... ¿Se puede saber quién bajó el estúpido fusible de la luz?

Edward frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello pero se sorprendió aún más por lo que siguió.

—Alice y Jasper están esperando que lleves la grabadora con los sonidos de sustos para la fiesta… ¿En dónde estás?

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza avergonzada por ser descubierta.

—¿Con que fantasmas, eh? —dijo él con seriedad, pero ella no abrió los ojos.

—Yo… Lo siento… —se quedó callada unos instantes y abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse aún con el rostro de Edward muy cerca de ella sin soltar su cintura—. En realidad… no. No lo siento —Levantó la barbilla enfrentándose al chico—. He querido besarte desde que te conocí pero tú estabas como en otro planeta.

—Y esto te ha parecido el mejor plan para traerme a la Tierra —aseguró Edward.

—Pues… algo así —Encogió tímidamente los hombros.

—¡Bella! Sé que estás aquí, en vigilancia me han dicho que aún no salías del vecindario, y además, tu auto está afuera, las llaves de tu casa están colgadas y tu disfraz está aún en tu cama… ¿En dónde diablos te has metido? —Rosalie seguía gritando por su amiga, pero como la casa era bastante grande aún no daba con el pequeño cuarto en donde se encontraban ellos.

Edward sacó el celular de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Bella que lo miró extrañada.

—Llámale a Rose y dile que yo te llevaré después a la fiesta.

—Edward… yo… —Bella pensó que el chico estaba molesto y pensaba reclamarle "a solas" la burla por la que lo había hecho pasar.

—Hazlo Bella —dijo serio.

Ella tomó el celular y cuando dejaron de escuchar los gritos de Rosalie, Bella comenzó a hablar al teléfono.

—Hola, Rose.

—No, no. Todo bien... Oh, ¿estás en casa? —fingió sorpresa ante la mirada fija de Edward.

—Sí, salí un momento y se me olvidó el teléfono allá, por eso te llamo desde el celular de Edward….

—¿Eh? No. Necesitaba que lo ayudara con algo de su disfraz —Hasta ese momento se le ocurrió mirar de arriba abajo a Edward y notó que traía la mitad de su disfraz puesto. Las piernas pintadas de verde y un short roto color morado, el torso desnudo también pintado parcialmente de verde pero que aún permitía ver sus marcados pero no exagerados pectorales y algunas marcas en su abdomen… Digamos que estaba a mitad de la transformación de Hulk. Quiso sonreír pero la mirada de Edward la intimidó.

—Sí, lo siento —dijo tras pasar con dificultad un poco de saliva con la visión de Edward semi-desnudo.

—Sí, debí dejar encendida la grabadora por equivocación.

—No, el resto de las grabaciones está en la mesa de salida.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos en un rato.

En ese momento colgó el teléfono. Edward lo tomó de su mano, lo guardó en su bolsillo y levantó una ceja sin perder la vista de Bella en ningún momento.

—Edward… yo…

—Shhh… —Esta vez él puso un el dedo índice en sus labios indicándole que no hablara. No se movió hasta que escuchó la puerta de la casa de Bella cerrarse y el sonido del auto de Rosalie alejarse.

—¿Eres miedosa, Bella? —Quitó el dedo de su boca y ella se quedó con ganas de besarlo y chuparlo.

—No particularmente —confesó.

—Qué mal… Estaba pensando en que tal vez podría quedarme contigo… por aquello de los fantasmas en Halloween —levantó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa provocadora.

—¡Oh!... —En ese momento reaccionó Bella. No quería reclamarle, también quería aprovechar el contexto y eso no le estaba pareciendo mal—. Bueno, la verdad es que… podría ser… buena idea —Se acercó lentamente a él esperando que no la rechazara—. Tengo miedo —fingió una mirada asustada—, ¿me besas?

Edward no respondió, al minuto siguiente salieron del pequeño cuarto de blancos, se estaban besando entre risas, él la llevaba cargando mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Llegaron a la habitación de Bella y la acostó suavemente sobre la cama.

—Alice hace esta fiesta desde hace cinco años… ¿por qué no me llamaste antes? —le reclamó dulcemente antes de besarla.

De pronto, un ruido ensordecedor en la cocina los hizo detenerse y separarse abruptamente. Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta antes de mirarse y decir al mismo tiempo: ¿Fantasmas?

...

* * *

_Como siempre... GRACIAS POR PASAR POR AQUÍ!_


End file.
